demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
Sammer's Kingdom
Sammer's Kingdom Appears in Super Paper Mario Sammer's Kingdom (Iggy) Kuppa's included Sammer's Early Duels Sammer's Proving Grounds Sammer's Endgame Sammer's Kingdom is the setting of Chapter 6, and is the namesake of Chapter 6-1, in Super Paper Mario. It is discovered after putting the sixth Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar and going through the Blue Door. It was destroyed by The Void in the main story, leaving nothing but an empty white space, but was restored after the story's end. This land is ruled by King Sammer. It is most notable for being the location of the Duel of 100 tournament, in which challengers face off against 100 Sammer Guys. Only the first 25 Sammer Guys are faced in Chapter 6-1, while the rest are encountered in the three other chapters. However, in the main story, only the first twenty Sammer Guys are battled. In addition to the Duel of 100, Tippi/Tiptron's tattles mention various other events held in the Sammer's Kingdom, such as the Sammer Guy Break Hour, the annual annual Sammer Guy BBQ, the Sammer Awards, and the annual Sammer Quiz; however, Mario is unable to attend any of these in person. Chapters Main story *'Chapter 6-1:' Sammer Guy Showdown (Sammer's Kingdom) *'Chapter 6-2:' The End of a World (Sammer's Early Duels) *'Chapter 6-1:' Untitled (World of Nothing) *'Chapter -1:' The Underwhere (The Underwhere) Duel of 100 *'Chapter 6-1:' Untitled (Sammer's Kingdom) *'Chapter 6-2:' Untitled (Sammer's Early Duels) *'Chapter 6-3:' Untitled (Sammer's Proving Grounds) *'Chapter 6-4:' Untitled (Sammer's Endgame) History Background According to Garson of the Flipside bar, The Underwhere, the younger sister of Merlumina was entrusted with a Pure Heart, to give to the Sammer's Kingdom's keeng to protect. Upon meeting however, Merlumina's sister and the Sammer King fell in love and she stayed behind. The two eventually married and had 100 children. Ever since, the number 100 has been sacred to the Sammer Kingdom. Chapter 6-1: Sammer Guy Showdown Mario passes through the Blue Door and is soon after forced to battle Jade Blooper. King Sammer praises his fighting skills and agrees to let him take the Pure Heart under the condition that he defeats all 100 Sammer Guys. After Mario and co. defeat the 20th warrior, Count Bleck appears and warns the plumber that the kingdom will be destroyed. The kingdom starts collapsing, and the Sammer Guys allow passage to Mario without fighting them. He continues on to the second quarter of the tournament. Enemies *Sammer Guy (see below for the list of specific Sammer Guys) **Big Sammer Guy **Small Sammer Guy *Ninjoe *Ninjohn *Ninjerry The Duel of 100 After finishing the game, Mario may start the Duel of 100 over. As before, Chapter 6-1 has Rounds 1-25. After defeating all 100 Sammer Guys, Mario received some of the rarest Catch Cards in Super Paper Mario as his prize: Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. If the player returns to Sammer's Kingdom after finishing the Duel of 100, King Sammer will be found on Gate 1. He will say the Age of the Sammer Guys ended and that he sent the Sammer Guys on a tropical vacation. He also jokes that he will replace them by kitty robots. When Tiptron uses Tattle on him, she reveals he is planning to turn the Duel of 100 Battle Gates into a water amusement park. When the player tries to go to Gate 2, he or she will discover that the door leading there cannot be used, like it became part of the background. When Tattle is used on the door, Tiptron will say the door is sealed, which might be because the other Gates disappeared and they are currently working on the water amusement park there. Oddly, when the player uses Tattle on the very same door while in 3-D, Tiptron will say the player can open it by pressing , the same as her Tattle of any door. Music See also *Sammer's Early Duels *Sammer's Proving Grounds *Sammer's Endgame Trivia *The name "Sammer Guy" is a reference to "samurai", and the world itself is based on aspects of Japanese culture, such as the pagoda-like architecture. One subtle reference is the presence of Lycoris﻿ flowers in the doomed Sammer dimension, as the flowers are a symbol of farewell and mourning in Japan, and are said to bloom along a person's path when they meet someone they will never see again.